


Halloween - EXCERPT OF WIP LONGFORM WORK.

by Squeevening



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeevening/pseuds/Squeevening
Summary: This is an excerpt from my upcoming novelization. It is a teaser, it is incomplete, it contains no spoilers for the work, but it *does* have a lovely off-screen cameo for a dear friend. ;-)This is a NON DEAN!CAS SCENE. Dean doesn't know he's falling for Cas yet.If you can't handle that, then don't read it.I will not change it for anyone, ever.Kthanksbye.





	Halloween - EXCERPT OF WIP LONGFORM WORK.

Halloween fell on a Thursday this year. Castiel hadn’t paid any attention at work - yes, Anna had been wearing little cat ears on a headband and that made perfect sense now, but there had been Halloween candy in the breakroom in a big plastic pumpkin with a handle on it for weeks. He hadn’t paid attention to the actual date. Castiel certainly noticed at “Sugar Tonight,” however, the place was crawling with college students overflowing from neighboring bars, the frat brothers in lazy costumes and the young women in every variation of “sexy professional” he could have gone a lifetime without seeing - you couldn’t move for scantily-clad nurses and cops and, in one case, a scantily-clad lion tamer with a frat-boy tiger on a leash. Castiel ordered a double bourbon on the rocks and a good beer to chase it, and slowly made his way through the unwelcome interlopers to get to his friends at their usual table. The rest of his team had gotten there early enough to stake it out while he finished up some coding, and had stacked jackets on the back of a chair to hold it for him. Castiel sank into his perch gratefully, and raised his voice to be heard over the din.

“Thanks for saving me a spot!”

“What?” yelled Anna.

“Thanks for SAVING MY SPOT!”

“HE SAID YOU LOOK HOT!” Ash yelled at Anna, grinning broadly. 

Castiel rolled his eyes at Ash but grinned at Anna. “You DO LOOK HOT, Anna!” he yelled. 

Anna grinned and batted her eyelashes. She was fully decked out as a kitten, the kitty ears from before but now also a black bodysuit, tail, and whiskers drawn on her face in eyeliner. She was adorable.

Castiel waved at Garth and Jesse, there was no way they could hear him on the other side of the table. They waved back, Garth shrugging his shoulders and grinning. Castiel turned to find Dean in the crowd, scanning the pool table area but there was no room to play pool, no room for cues to maneuver in the crowd, no room for Dean to bend over the table lining up a shot, no room for Dean to preen under Castiel’s admiration of his skill at the game. When Castiel had started watching and Dean had... seemed to like it, Castiel had had to be very careful not to stare at Dean’s body. Now, he realized, his appreciation for Dean was for his friend, the man Dean was, and while Dean was somehow even more beautiful to him than before, it was easy for him to keep his eyes on Dean’s pool game and on his face, no longer a struggle not to admire his arms or chest or back. He just… didn’t want to anymore.

Castiel cast his eyes in a wider circle, but his attention was drawn to Anna as she groaned “Ohhhh I can’t watch,” and he looked where she had been looking.

Oh, there Dean was, and he was playing a different game tonight. He was leaning up against the bar on the other end from where Castiel had ordered, making eyes at a stunning brunette co-ed dressed as a sexy Mummy. She had Mummy bandages strategically covering a small fraction of her impressive chest, wrapping around her stomach, and managing to reveal more than they covered as they wrapped down the rest of her shapely body. Castiel would have admired the artistry of her costume if she weren’t staring up at Dean, leaning in close to speak to him, batting her eyelashes, her smile flashing white, her lips blood red. She was laughing at everything he said, her eyes sparkling and her manicured fingers complete with long black fingernails playing with the shaft of her cocktail glass - either unconsciously or incredibly consciously offering Dean the same. Castiel felt something he did not understand twist his stomach, and he frowned, picking at the feeling with his mind, pulling at the edges of it to try to figure out what it meant.

Dean felt the weight of Castiel looking at him the moment the familiar pleasure he could not name curled in his chest, but he was very distracted by the gorgeous girl making eyes at him and leaning her buxom chest into his chest. She felt warm against his side and she smelled really good and he hadn’t been with anyone in months. It was difficult to get a lot of alone time living in one room with his brother. He felt Castiel look away, and by the time he looked up, Castiel was staring at his table, scowling a little. He briefly wondered if Cas was okay but was distracted again when the girl - what was her name, she had said it - Alison? Alice? He knew it started with an A - shit, she was leaning into him, she was pressing her barely dressed body against him, hollering up at him did he want to get out of here - go back to her place - yes, yes he did want that very badly and Sammy could damn well wait an extra hour. She was dragging him by the hand when he felt the weight of Cas looking at him again and he turned to share a victory grin, but although Cas was watching him, he didn’t offer that approving smile Dean craved at this particular victory. Castiel had a weird look on his face that Dean couldn’t place and then Cas looked away abruptly, which stung a bit but Allie? Alesha? was dragging him away and he turned to follow the gorgeous girl out to the parking lot, shepherd her under his arm toward his car, open the door for her like a gentleman, preen at her squeal of delight at his Baby, ask her “Where to?,” and then he was well and truly - and *very* pleasantly - distracted for several hours after that.

Castiel couldn’t pull up his mood after Dean left. He finished his drinks sullenly, much faster than usual. He couldn’t hear anything his friends tried to say to him and saw no point in remaining in the bar so he shouted goodbye and made his way through the milling crowd of costumed revelers to get to the parking lot. What he didn’t expect when he got out the door was to find Anna at his elbow, surfing his wake to get to the door easily behind him.

“Come on,” she said, “We need to talk.”

“What for?” Castiel asked grumpily, heading towards his car as she followed.

Anna maneuvered herself in front of him, blocking his car door.

“We’re friends, right Castiel?”

“Yes, Anna.”

“You’re hard to read sometimes Castiel. I care about you a lot, and I hope you know that. Are we close friends, or casual friends, Castiel?”

Castiel paused, taken aback.

“I have very few friends Anna. I believe you are my closest friend.”

“See, I wasn’t sure, but I thought that might be the case. So, as your best friend there are certain responsibilities that fall to me, and talking you through things like I saw tonight are one of them. It is my sacred duty and you must allow it, or I have failed you.” She smiled at him winningly, utterly irresistible with her giant pleading eyes and her little kitten ears and drawn-on cat whiskers. “Your car, or mine?”

Castiel sighed, he could not refute her logic, but he could refuse sitting in her tiny battery-driven Prius. “Mine.” Anna grinned and he walked her around to the passenger side, opened the door, closed it for her. He joined her reluctantly, sliding into the driver’s seat, and tossing his coat into the back seat.

“What’s up, Anna?”

“Do you trust me Castiel?”

Castiel thought about that carefully. Anna’s face and body language always matched what she said out loud, and he had never seen her gossip. She was smart, and funny, and he was fond of her. “Yes, I do,” he decided.

“Good, because I am going to ask you some very personal questions now and I want you to understand that what we talk about will never leave this car. You don’t have to answer anything but I see you struggling to understand what you are feeling and I think I can help.” Anna put her hand on Castiel’s and he stared at it, nonplussed, as she continued. “Cas I double-majored. My other degree is in psychology. I’m not just winging it, I can actually be helpful.”

“You don’t have to credential your helpfulness Anna,” Castiel replied wryly, “I trust you. Just do whatever you’re going to do...” the rest of the sentence “and get it over with” was implied, but Anna caught it and laughed. 

“Alright alright, I’ll be quick Cas. Are you in love with Dean Winchester?”

******


End file.
